Oh, BlackStar
by haihaz
Summary: TsuStar drabble because this pairing is pure adorableness and not enough is written about them and I don't know how to summarize this except that it's a quick little story. Give it a shot? Reading and reviewing is all I can ask for, and your enjoyment is all I can hope for.


**A fast-paced TsuStar drabble. Just a little idea of mine that managed to make it on paper. I don't know what to say about it so I won't say anything. Except that TsuStar is an adorable pairing. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater I'd be relaxing on a beach in Fiji. I'm not relaxing on a beach in Fiji.**

* * *

Slowly and efficiently, Tsubaki took her time slicing vegetables and mincing spices as she prepared Black*Star's favorite dish. Humming to herself, she moved silently throughout the kitchen as to not wake her sleeping partner. The night prior, the pair had come across a kishin who had to be eliminated immediately, so of course, it was still out there somewhere.

They did try their hardest though, and most of the time that meant Black*Star was proclaiming his godliness to the beast and exclaiming to all that he should be feared for his brute power. Nonetheless, there was a slip up and Black*Star was hurt. But as everyone knows, he wasn't going to make it _obvious_ that he was in pain. In fact, he pretended he felt nothing at all.

Tsubaki almost –_almost – _believed him, that is, until after saying their goodnights she could faintly hear him cursing in the room next to her.

So here she was cooking him his absolute favorite meal in hopes to lift his spirit. If she knew anything about Black*Star, (well, men in general) it is that food is a direct path to the heart.

Chuckling to herself at the thought, Tsubaki quickly finished cooking and cleaned up the kitchen before setting the meal on a tray and walking over to Black*Star's room. The door was closed, probably because he was still asleep, and she knew it was never the best idea to wake Black*Star early… but, it wasn't early, so she had no regrets. Who sleeps until 2 in the afternoon, anyway?

Expertly balancing the tray in one hand, she firmly knocked on his door to make sure he heard her; and to her expectations, she heard a loud _thump_ as he fell off the bed and onto the floor, hurting himself more than he needed to. Sighing, she pushed the door open and set the food down on the table to her immediate left, and afterwards scurried over to Black*Star's side to help him up.

He was tangled in his blanket and his pillows were thrown haphazardly around his unkempt room, most likely out of anger last night because of his uncalled-for injury. And since he was laying face down on the floor, Tsubaki couldn't tell if he was really awake or not.

"Black*Star?" She asked timidly, almost regretting ever knocking on his door.

"Mmmph." He grunted in response, not attempting to move off the floor.

Looking at him sympathetically, Tsubaki murmured, "Here, let me help you up."

Rolling lazily over on his back, he winced as he told her, "I don't need help getting up, Tsubaki. You know I am a god."

"Well, yes, but you're hurt and -"

Bringing his hand up to cover her mouth, he silenced his weapon as he defended, "I am not hurt!"

Softly taking his hand away from her face, Tsubaki tried to soothe her meister by telling him, "Black*Star, it's nothing to be embarrassed about if that's what's worrying you, everyone gets hurt at one time or another."

"Not me! I am a god!" Black*Star grumbled, transitioning to a sitting position too abruptly, causing a sharp fleeting pain to scorch every nerve interwoven with his spine. Letting out a sharp hiss of pain, he squeezed his eyes shut whilst Tsubaki worriedly babbled, "Oh my! Are you alright? Please, let me help. Black*Star you -"

"Woman, I don't need help!" He jabbed sharply as he feebly attempted to get up, but decided against it when he realized he was in fact, in pain – but that was most certainly not going to get him to admit to _anything_.

On the other side of the conversation, Tsubaki was getting fed up with Black*Star and his immense amount of hubris in himself, and at that moment could care less about keeping rational tones when she grabbed his chin with force and turned his face to become level with hers as she scolded him, "Now you listen here, Black*Star! You are _hurt_ and as your weapon I am going to help you! If you don't take proper care you will not heal, and I am _not_ going to sit here and watch you feel bad! So, you are going to let me help you, and you _won't_ complain! Do you understand?"

Eyes going wide at the sight of his usually quiet weapon raising her voice, he nodded dumbly as she proceeded, "Good. Now that we're on the same page, put your arm over my shoulder so I can help you up."

Following her every instruction without any retorts, Black*Star was re-placed in his bed, propped up by pillows here and there, and given his favorite thing to eat. Not only was he then babied by Tsubaki all day, but he was _enjoying_ it. It felt strange to him, not being the one giving orders. But he was _not_ going to question it when Tsubaki massaged the knots out of his neck at the end of the day; he didn't know how good it felt to let his partner boss him around for a while.

In the evening when the sun could barely hold its eyes open any longer, Tsubaki came in one last time to bid Black*Star a goodnight. Little did she expect to walk into the room and be immediately wrapped and smothered in a bear hug by a certain boy who was told not to get out of his bed. Feeling a bit lighter on her feet though by the rare occurrence of a hug from The Almighty Black*Star, she could only chuckle and wrap her arms around him in much of the same way as he was doing to her.

After a heartbeat of silence, Black*Star pulled back from his weapon, but kept his hands on her delicate shoulders as he (almost timidly) said, "You know, you're the greatest goddess a god could ever have."

Letting a small smile grace her lips, she only hugged him in response, knowing no words could express her never-ending thanks to him – he would always be her god, no matter how thick he could be sometimes.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Sorry if it was too fast… it was a drabble after all, not much I can do with that. But I do love your feedback!**

**Mmmm. Reviews.**


End file.
